kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Jou
Kan Jou is a 1000-Man Commander in the Qin Military. He was a member of the Ou Sen Army but was transferred by General Ou Sen to the Gyoku Hou Unit, for reasons yet to be revealed. He has been a consistent and invaluable commander of the unit ever since. Appearance Kan Jou wears armor along with bracers, He has a goatee and a mustache, and long dark hair that is tied, and usually seen looking very calm while wearing a smug smile. Personality Kan Jou is a clever man, carrying a mysterious presence with him. He has proven to be an analytic and careful warrior, who is able to raise skilled and powerful soldiers. Sometimes he acts on his own whims, in order to ensure success, even if it means to deny orders of his young lord Ou Hon. History Sometime after swearing loyalty to his lord Ou Sen, he was assigned to be apart of the A Kou Army. Until Ou Sen reassigned him to the Gyoku Hou Unit half a year before the Chiyoyou Campaign. Story Fire Dragons of Wei Arc During the Chiyoyou Campaign, he was assigned commander of the Gyoku Hou's right-wing and on the second day, he was able to clear out the enemy soldiers in the southern forest in a short amount of time. Later on, when the Shi Haku was attacking the Gyoku Hou's center, Kan Jou circled around to attack their rear. During the skirmish, Kan Jou noticed more troops from Wei's additional reserves were moving to cut off the Gyoku Hou's path of retreat and ordered all the troops to halt. At their meeting, Kan Jou explained that whether it was the war chariot's sudden attack or the charge mounted by the cavalry, all of it was done to keep them occupied there. By getting worked up and reacting to their attack as they did, they played right into the Wei's hand. Ou Hon stated that the enemy's defensive line should have been further in. Kan Jou explained that it meant the enemy chose to ride out and meet them there. Kan Jou then told Ou Hon it was still possible for them to avoid the encirclement. So he proposed Ou Hon order the men to disengage and sound the retreat. Ou Hon refused, saying they would proceed onward and take the enemy's commander's head. Ou Hon explained that the defensive formations which protected the enemy's rear had been pushed aside to the left and right, and if they assumed a wedge formation and charged into their ranks, it would be possible for them to reach the enemy commander. From there, all Ou Hon needed to do was slay him within three thrusts and they should still have plenty of time to escape the encirclement. Kan Jou thought Ou Hon's plan was impossible. He explained that going too far into the clash with the enemy would make disengaging extremely difficult. Not to mention, they had no guarantee that Ou Hon would be able to slay him in such a short time span. Seeing as it was far too large of a gamble, Kan Jou advised Ou Hon to pull out immediately. Ou Hon, frustrated with arguing, ignored Kan Jou and proceeded with his plan. As he was about to charge the enemy, Kan Jou told him that Ou Sen would never attempt something so risky. Ou Hon asked his point? Kan Jou told him he was being too reckless with his life, and as the next in line to the Ou Family, he should be more prudent with his decisions. Ou Hon replied, stating that the battlefield wasn't a place for personal sentiments such as those. And in any case, his decision had taken into account how much time they had to spare, as well as the strength of their cavalry. Ou Hon then went on to tell him to rest assured, that he wasn't being reckless, and he should not make light of the Gyoku Hou's strength. Kan Jou told Ou Hon that the right-wing would not be able to accompany him, to which Ou Hon replied by telling him to do as he liked, then proceeded to make a charge for the enemy. Kan Jou was asked by one of his subordinates if his decision was okay, to which Kan Jou replied that it wasn't, as if Ou Sen sent him to the Gyoku Hou to safeguard Ou Hon. Ou Hon then reflected on his earlier statement and had his men disengage. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Alongside the Gyoku Hou Unit, Kan Jou participates in the Western Zhao Invasion campaign and accompanies the Qin forces consists of 200,000 armies. He is later seen at the unit's campsite resting after Gyoku Hou went off as a detachment unit to deal with the smaller armies of Zhao who intended to slow down the Qin forces that were marching along the way from Senyou to Retsubi. When he heard of Yotanwa's army assaulting Retsubi, he accompanied Ou Hon out of curiosity about the Mountain tribes' strength. Though they wouldn't make it in time to see it as the fortress was captured before the end of the day. He would then be seen on Shukai Plain that would be known as Battle at Shukai Plains where the clash of two armies was led by two supreme commanders, Riboku and Ousen. On the first day of battle, the Gyoku Hou Unit would be posted alongside A Kou and 1st division army, as of a right-wing army. When an argument broke out between Ouhon and A Kou regarding Ousen's strategy and was finally settled with Ou Hon and Gyoku Hou unit behind as reserves. Kanjou would encourage Ouhon who dislike the idea of having his men been put as reserves, to witness how A Kou, one whom Ousen trust the most, earned him the first division commander. He admitted that while the Gyoku Hou is no doubt one of the best cavalry units in all of Qin armies, A Kou possesses the strength of ruthless efficiency and sort of man who prefers to face battle directly, unlike Ma Kou who loves to trick his enemy. This is because of this, A Kou and his army outclass Ouhon and Gyoku Hou Unit. Later on, on the second day of the battle, he would be seen struggling to hold off against Gaku Ei and Chou Garyuu army from two sides. He later accompanied Ou Hon to break through the two enemy forces out from encirclement and instead of retreating back to safety. They went on to the other side of the battlefield where they would proceed to flank against the Ba Na Nji army at the weakest point. Inflicting serious damage to the point Banji's men could not recover from the mess. On the 9th day of battle, after Shin slew Gaku Ei, and A Kou was defeated but barely alive, the Right Wing would find themselves leaderless and would fight on without Ou Sen giving any means of support or appointing Ou Hon as Right-wing commander. On one night occasion, at a remote area, Kan Jou was seen having a conversation with Ban You regarding Ou Hon's origins. Having lost A Kou as the lead, and Ou Sen's refusal to place Ou Hon as the right Wing Commander. Kan Jou believes that rumors about Ou Hon not being Ou Sen's son might be true. Unaware that Shin was around eavesdropping by accident. Shin budge in and Kan Jou demanded that Shin didn't hear anything. But Ban You would tell Shin about Ou Hon's origin despite Kan Jou's protests. The right-wing would fight leaderless until the 11th day when both Gyoku Hou and Hi Shin Unit would be awakened with new strength. Allowing them to seize advantages against the Zhao's left-wing. Abilities Kan Jou was able to help boost the level of strength of the Gyoku Hou Unit to a level unthinkable for a 5000 man unit. It has been stated that Kan Jou has yet to show his full strength. He has demonstrated quick wits when he made a split-second decision to attack Earl Shi's unit rear. Later he was able to save Ou Hon by feinting a retreat and letting the Wei complete the encirclement in order to collapse it from behind. Kan Jou also showed a great understanding of tactics when he figured out the weakness of Gyou'un's Raigoku formation and opened a path for Ou Hon to escape. Trivia -He's likely to be one of the member from Kan's family the same family as Ouhon's mother. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:1000-Man Commanders Category:Ou Sen Army Category:Kan Jou Unit Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users